Sinfonia de la Noche
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ¿¿Cual es la frágil línea que separa el amor del odio? ¡¡¡Aparece una nueva transformación! Al terminar la lucha ¿¿que será de Dia y Ai? ¿¿Y Amu e Ikuto? Podrán decir lo que sienten?DEJEN REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**CÁP 1-AMOR OCULTO**

Hospital general de Tokio

Yaya-Buaaaaaaah, buaaaaaah, buaaaaaah

Kukai-la abraza-…Tranquila, Yaya…

Kairi-Ella es fuerte, verás como sale de esta…

Yaya-Demo…buaaaaaaah-se abraza a Kukai y llora más fuerte-

Tadase-¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡DEJA DE LLORAR!!!

Todos miran con sorpresa al muchacho de los cabellos dorados

Kiseki-T-Tadase…

Kukai-Pero, Tadase…

Tadase-G-Gomen nasai…-dijo volviéndose a sentar en su asiento y se ponía, las manos en su pelo con desesperación

Nadeshiko-No te preocupes, Tadase, tienes que tener fe

Tadase-Pero…ese ataque…le dío de lleno y…

Tadase no acabó la frase ya que un médico salió de la sala de operaciones

Tadase-¡¡Doctor!!

Doctor-¿¿Hum?? Sois amigos de la srt. Hinamori

Nadeshiko-¿¿Cómo se encuentra??

Doctor-Su herida es muy profunda y la situación es demasiado delicada…tiene varias costillas fracturadas y algunos órganos han sido dañados…no puedo garantizar nada…

Todos bajaron sus rostros. El semblante de Tadase era de odio y resentimiento.

Doctor-¿¿Vosotros sabéis como se hizo semejante herida?? Es como si una zarpa gigante la hubiera travesado

Todos dudaron en contestar a la pregunta del doctor, la que dio el paso fue Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko-Lo lamentamos, pero nosotros la hemos encontrado tirada en la calle, no sabemos lo que le ha podido suceder

Yaya-¿¿Amu…se pondrá bien???

Doctor-Ahora no puedo asegurar nada, lo lamento

Mientras el doctor retomaba su camino todos los presentes bajaron sus rostros. Tadase solo tenía una cosa en mente…matar al desgraciado que le hizo esto a Hinamori Amu, jura por todos que la vengara…el mismo se encargara de que esa persona pague por su crimen…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

**FLAS BACK**

Amu-¡¡Tadase-kun!!

Tadase-¡Ah! ¡Hinamori!

Amu-Nadeshiko me lo contó ¿¿Cómo que Utau sabe donde esta el embrión??

Tadase-No lo sabemos, precisamente Utau nos ha citado a ti y a mi

Amu-¿¿Y los demás?? ¿¿Dónde están??

Tadase-Ellos no vienen, Utau exige que vengamos solos

Amu-Esto no me gusta ¿¿y si es una trampa??

Tadase-No hay otra alternativa…por ahora Utau es la única con cierta información valiosa para poder hacernos con el embrión

Amu-Eso..Quiere decir que posiblemente…tenga que enfréntame a…Dia

Tadase miro el rostro triste de su amiga. Trato de consolarla pero alguien se le adelanto

Eru-NOOOO HAY DE QUE PREOCUPARSE, AMU-CHAN, SOLO HAY QUE TENER EL ANIMO POR LOS AIRES SINO NUNCA LLEGARAS A NADA

Ran-Tan introvertida como siempre

Mikki-¿¿Seguro que ella sabe lo que dice??

Suu-Es tan moona

Amu-L-Lo que tú digas, Eru

Eru-Pues claro, si ganamos esta batalla podré recuperar a mi querida Utau-chan-dijo con ilusión- Y así haré que Iru muerda el polvo-dijo con fuego en sus ojos

De repente se oye una risa, los dos chicos miran hacia los alrededores y cuando miran hacia arriban ven a Utau aunque no viene sola

Utau-Hola, insectos…

Amu-Utau…Dia…

Amu miro al acompañante de Utau, no era de esperar que estuviera con ella la verdad

Amu-Ikuto…

Utau-Me alegra de verlos, pequeños

Tadase-Oye ¿¿Qué hace Tsukiyomi Ikuto aquí??

Utau-Es mi hermano mayor, tiene todo el derecho a acompañarme en mis misiones ¿¿Nee, Ikuto???

Ikuto no contestó, mantenía su mirada fuera del alcance de Amu, como si aquello fuera una vergüenza para él

Tadase-Bueno ¿¿Qué es lo que quieres, Utau??

Utau-Sin duda has perdido todo tu encanto de cuando eras mas pequeño

Tadase-Cállate

Utau-Hinamori Amu…entrégame el candado

Amu-¿¿El candado??

Ran-No se lo des, Amu-chan

Mikki-¡Vamos! ¡Cambio de personalidad!

Kiseki-Vamos tú y yo también, Tadase

Tadase-Hai

Y Así se formó una fiera lucha. Amu, con Mikki, contra Utau y Dia…e Ikuto, con Yoru, contra Tadase y Kiseki. La lucha era duradera pero no parecía haber un ganador claro, Ikuto solo esquivaba los ataques del joven rey mientras que Utau no reprimía sus fuerzas contra Amu, más que por la misión de conseguir el candado lo hacía para que su hermano dejara de tener tanta fijación por aquella muchacha de pelo rosado

Tadase-¡Ni siquiera pienses en poder llevarte el candado! ¡¡Hinamori-san y yo no os lo permitiremos!

Ikuto sereno aun mas su mirada, no le gustaba que Tadase se nombrara así mismo y a Amu en una misma frase. Rápidamente sacó su zarpa de hierro y con ello hizo que Tadase cayese al suelo, en otro intento de desarmarlo, Ikuto corrió hacia él elevando más su garra

Amu-¡¡¡TADASE-KUN!!!

Después se oyó un ruido seco seguido de salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos Tadase miro horrorizado la escena e Ikuto parecía estar en estado de sock. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su garra esta incrustada en el estomago de Amu, quien se había puesto en medio para proteger a Tadase

Tadase-¡¡¡¡HINAMORI!!!

Ran/Mikki/Suu-¡¡¡AMU-CHAN!!!

Cuando Amu cayo al suelo, Tadase la acogió entre sus brazos, viendo como la sangre de la chica fluía. Ikuto no pudo creer lo que había pasado por su culpa, miro sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre y la sangre de Amu. Sin poder soportarlo cogió a su hermana y se marcho de allí

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tadase-No se lo perdonare…jamás…si es necesario…LO MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS-dijo mientras iba a su casa, pues el medico les dijo no poder seguir permaneciendo allí-Hinamori…

Kiseki-Tadase…

¿¿??-NO INSULTES NI AMENACES A IKUTO

¿¿??-Calmate…

Kiseki-¡¡Yoru!!

Tadase-¡¡¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!

Ikuto-Konban wa, pequeño Rey

Tadase-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO DEMONIO??!!

Ikuto se sorprendió al ver esa reacción…nunca vio a Tadase con esa ira reflejada en sus ojos

Ikuto-De ti nada…-dijo pasando al lado de Tadase

Tadase-¡¡¡¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS???!!!

Ikuto-Al hospital…

Tadase-¿¿Al hospital?? ¡¡¿¿Qué quieres hacer allí??!!

Ikuto-¿¿No es obvio?? Quiero ir a ver a Amu

Tadase al oír aquello se puso en frente de Ikuto cortándole el paso

Tadase-¿¿¿ES QUE NO HAS CAUSADO SUFICIENTE DAÑO??? ¿¿¿QUIERES MATARLA??? ¿¿ES ESO???

Ahora era Ikuto quien empezaba a perder la paciencia, ya desde antes el pequeño rey le resultaba molesto ahora se había pasado. Le soltó un codazo en el estomago dejando a Tadase en el suelo tratando de recuperarse del golpe

Ikuto-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca ¿¿lo entiendes??

Tadase-…mal…madito…

Kiseki-¡¡Tadase!!

Ikuto saltó por los tejados dejando atrás a un adolorido Tadase quien era ayudado por su fiel amigo Kiseki. Cuando estuvo ya en el hospital, uso su olfato de gato para poder oler el rastro de Amu. No tardo en encontrarlo y entro en su habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie. Al entrar la imagen que vio lo hizo estremecerse. Amu estaba tendida en su cama, parecía estar durmiendo, pero conectada a unas maquinas la ayudaban a aferrarse a la vida. Ikuto nunca imagino ver a Amu en ese estado…y menos aun que el fuera el culpable de eso. Desconecto las maquinas, sabia que Amu no esta tan grave como para mantenerla conectada a una maquina, le quito la mascara de oxigeno y la acogió en sus brazos

Ikuto-Amu…¿¿Me oyes?? Abre los ojos…

…….

Ikuto acaricio su rostro

Ikuto-Amu…por favor…abre los ojos

Amu-Mmmm-abriendo los ojos débilmente

Ikuto-Amu…¿¿me reconoces??-dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa sincera

Amu-aun medio inconsciente-¿¿…T-Tadase-kun…??

El chico-gato no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Amu lo había confundido con Tadase. Nunca se espero eso, nunca. Sin saber el porque sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, aunque no lo mostrara en el exterior. Observo que Amu tenía los costados vendados y la parte izquierda cerca del estomago estaba ensangrentado, se sintió terriblemente culpable

Ikuto-…Yoru…

Yoru-¡A la orden!

Ikuto realizó el cambio de personalidad con Yoru, saliéndole su cola y orejitas de gato ((N/C: Esta guapísimo así)). Tomó a Amu en sus brazos y se acercó a la ventana.

Tadase-¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!-dijo entrando a la habitación apresuradamente-¡¡¿¿Qué le haces a Hinamori??!!

Ikuto-franco-Me la llevo

Tadase/Kiseki-¡¡¡Y VA Y LO ADMITE!!

Tadase-¡¡La va a matar!! ¡¡¡SUELTALA!!

Ikuto sintió como la chica que tenía en brazos se movía nerviosamente al estar escuchando el jaleo.

Ikuto-Podrías no alzar la voz…estamos en un hospital y esta lleno de enfermos-dijo burlesco

Tadase-¡¡No me vengas ahora con esas Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! ¡¡Si Hinamori esta aquí ingresada es por tu culpa!!

Ikuto-Por eso voy a ser yo quien asuma la responsabilidad

Tadase-¿¿Qué??

Ikuto-Nos vemos, niño rey-salta por la ventana

Tadase-¡¡¡CHOTTO MATTE!!! ((¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!))

Kiseki-¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Se ha escapado!!!

Tadase-¡¡¡KUSO!!!-pega contra la pared

Kiseki-¡¡Tadase!! ¡¡No hagas eso!! ¡¡Te lastimaras la mano!!

Tadase-Ha vuelto a ocurrir lo mismo…

Kiseki-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Qué quieres decir??

Tadase-En la batalla contra Utau e Ikuto, Hinamori salió mal herida por mi culpa y ahora por mi culpa ese indeseable se la ha llevado…¡¡KUSO!! ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NO HE PODIDO PROTEGERLA??!! ¡¡HINAMORI NO SE MERECE ESTO!!

Kiseki-…Tadase…

En otro sitio

Amu-¿¿Mmmm??-dijo despertándose-¿¿Qué ha pasado??

Al incorporarse de la cama en donde estaba acostada miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación desconocida. De repente todo lo sucedido llegó a su cabeza muy rápidamente, aunque lo último que recordaba era un médico hablándole, aunque no recuerda sus palabras…también…estaba con ella…Tadase….un momento ¡¡¡¿¿TADASE??!!

Amu-¡¡Tadase-kun!!-grito para luego soltar un quejido de dolor, miro su herida, era muy profunda y parecía haberse abierto, intento levantarse pero al mas mínimo movimiento le producía un dolor terrible. De pronto alguien entró en la habitación, Amu lo miró y después de que su mente procesara la información reaccionó

Amu-¡¡¡IKUTO!!!

Ikuto-Me alegra ver que ya te has despertado...si duermes mucho te volverás tonta

Amu-¡¡¿Qué haces aquí??!!

Ikuto-Vivo aquí

Amu-Ah…¿¿¿Qué hago yo aquí??

Ikuto-Te traje aquí

Amu-¡¡¡¿Y se puede saber porque me has traído aquí si debería estar en el hospital!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!-grito poniéndose la mano en la herida, si alzaba la voz se le hacia mas doloroso

Ikuto-Haz el favor de no forzarte-dijo arrodillándose poso sus manos en la camisa de Amu y empezó a desabrochar los botones, la peli-rosada se puso roja como un tomate maduro, a pesar del dolor de su costado no pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación

Amu-¡¡¡¿¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, GATO PERVERTIDO???!!!-le suelta un buen golpe en la cabeza al pobre Ikuto

Ikuto-Ay, eso ha dolido ¿¿A que ha venido ese golpe??

Amu-aun roja-¡¡¡¿TÚ QUE CREES???!!!!-dijo abrochándose de nuevo los botones

Ikuto rió

Amu-¿¿De que te ríes??

Ikuto-Eres tonta, solo quería ver tu herida

Amu-¿¿Mi herida??

Ikuto-Soy el culpable de que estés herida, así que yo mismo me encargaré de curarte

Amu-¿¿Tú??-con desconfianza-Si eres un autentico matasanos

Ikuto-Y tú tienes una mente muy sucia, pequeña Amu-ronroneo el chico al oído de Amu

Amu-¿¿Qué??-roja ante el acercamiento de Ikuto

Ikuto-¿¿Qué te creías?? ¿¿Qué te quería ver desnuda?? Si eres una cría-le pone la mano en uno de sus pechos-Sip, se nota que eres todavía una niña de primaria

Amu-rojísima-¡¡¡¡IKUTOOOOO!!!!!-otro golpe que le suelta

Ikuto-Por lo menos tu carácter esta intacto…-dijo divertido-Venga, levántate un poco la camisa y déjame ver la herida

Amu suspiro, supuso que hasta que la curase Ikuto no iba a dejarla marchar, así que por ahora le obedecería. Se levantó la camisa dejando al descubierto la herida

Ikuto la examinó y comenzó a tratarla

Ikuto-Puede que te escueza…-dijo aplicando agua oxigenada

Amu no hizo apenas gestos de dolor, la verdad es que lo hacía por orgullo, no iba a mostrarse débil y menos frente a Ikuto…su enemigo…a la vez que su amor platónico. Ikuto se concentraba en desinfectar la profunda herida de la peli-rosada, aunque al mismo tiempo era testigo del terco orgullo de la chica al no querer mostrar ni su dolor ni sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Ese carácter es muy suyo.

Amu-Oye…

Ikuto-Dime

Amu-¿¿Y Tadase?? ¿¿Cómo esta??

A Ikuto se le encogió el corazón ¿¿tenía que hablar de él?? No le gustaba tener que ver que Amu solo tenía ojos para ese pequeño rey

Ikuto-Él está bien, no te preocupes

Amu-Me alegro…-dijo sonriendo-de que no haya resultado herido

Ikuto sintió hervir su sangre aunque no lo demostró

Ikuto-lo que hiciste fue una estupidez

Amu-¿¿Qué??

Ikuto-Interponerte entre Tadase y yo…de no ser porque pude frenar un poco ahora es posible que estés muerta-esto último le costo decirlo

Amu-Mientras Tadase estuviera bien, no me habría importado

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Amu-Él es una persona que aprecio mucho…lo quiero mucho

Ikuto trato de asimilar las palabras de la joven, no podía creerlo. Se formó un silencio inquietante

Amu-¿¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí??-preguntó para romper el hielo

Ikuto-Hasta que tu herida mejoré

Amu-No puede ser, mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados

Ikuto-Por eso no te preocupes…-dijo muy serio, al terminar de desinfectar la herida, el joven chico-gato abrazó a la peli-rosada, la cual se sorprendió mucho

Amu-¿¿Ikuto??

Ikuto-Gomen nasai…Amu…nunca quise hacerte daño

Amu sonrió interiormente agradecida, por lo menos sabía que Ikuto no disfrutó apuñalándola…de hecho parecía sentirse muy culpable

Amu-No te preocupes…-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Ikuto se separo de ella

Ikuto-¿¿Quieres tomar el aire??

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ikuto tomó a Amu en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el tejado del edificio en donde se veía perfectamente la Luna Llena, Amu abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Amu-Que bonita es…desde mi casa no se puede ver la luna así

Ikuto-Me alegra que te guste-se sentó en el tejado con Amu en sus brazos, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara

Amu-Ikuto…puedes soltarme…

Ikuto-No…es mejor que te tenga así, por lo menos tu herida no se sentirá resentida

Amu no se atrevió a decir más ya que sabía que Ikuto no la iba a escuchar, como siempre, siempre se salía con la suya. Ambos muchachos observaron la luna durante un largo tiempo hasta que Ikuto se fijo en que Amu se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos, sonrió y acarició su pelo. Ella se acurrucó más en el pecho de él al notar el contacto haciendo que Ikuto se sonrojara levemente. El muchacho la tomó con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica, después de mirarla unos segundos se fue acercando a ella…hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La besó suavemente, tratando de no despertarla, porque sabía que si se despertaba lo empujaría para alejarlo de ella y posiblemente no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, Ikuto supuso que Amu desearía que su primer beso fuera con Tadase y no con él…si…Amu solo tiene ojos para Tadase…eso era lo que mas rabia le daba…pero…por esta noche…solo esta noche…que ella fuera para él…y solo de él…

CONTINUARA

Mi primer fic de Shugo Chara….no me odien por haber escrito que Ikuto hiere a Amu NO ME ODIEEEN aunque no lo crean, se me ocurrió en clase de Educación Física. Raro ¿¿verdad??

Si tiene quejas o sugerencias dejen un review

Un saludo

Chao Ling-Yin


	2. Lluvia de Fuego

**CÁP 2-LLUVIA DE FUEGO**

El día estaba empezando a ponerse feo, las nubes invadían por completo los cielos, aunque nada podía estropear la tranquilidad de la ciudad de Tokio

Amu-¡¡¡¡QUE ME DEJES IR TE DIGO!!!

Bueno…casi nada

Ikuto-No te voy a dejar ir, Amu, así que estate tranquilita

Amu-¡¡Mi familia debe de estar muerta de preocupación!! ¡¡Ikuto, déjame ir con ellos!!

Ikuto-…….-

Amu-¡¡¡Ikuto!!!-no pudo seguir ya que el chico gato le poso la mano en la frente

Ikuto-Anoche te subió la fiebre-dijo empujándola de la frente-No te voy a dejar ir por ahí sin estar recuperada del todo

Amu-¡¡Serás…!!!

Utau-entrando por la puerta-¡¡¡Ikuto!!! ¡¡Ya he llegado a casa!! ¡¡¿Me has echado de menos?!!-mira a los presentes, su mirada se para en Amu-¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué HACE ESTA AQUÍ??!!!

Amu-Tengo un nombre, por si lo has olvidado

Utau-Ignoraba de tu existencia, pequeña víbora

Amu-No pongas mas leña al fuego, rubita presumida

Utau vs Amu, rayitos de los ojos chocando entre sí

Ikuto-Utau…

Utau-Me debes una explicación, Ikuto

Ikuto-¿¿Qué explicación tengo que darte?? Que yo sepa, tengo total libertad de traer a quien quiera a casa ¿¿nee??

Utau-En esta casa también vivo yo, y no soportó a esta pequeña intrusa

Amu ignoró los insultos y quejas de Utau y miró a una de las pequeñas guardianas que la acompañaban, está le dirigió a Amu una mirada serena e inexpresiva

Amu-…Dia…

Dia-…

La otra guardiana se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Iru-¿¿Qué, Amu?? ¿¿Echas de menos a tu querida Dia??

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Utau-¡Iru!

Iru-Que yo sepa, es tu culpa que se haya convertido en un Huevo X ahora esta al servicio de Utau…aunque…teniendo en cuanta que la baza se ha equilibrado cuando Eru se unió a ti…

Eru-¡Eso no es cierto!

Iru-¿¿En serio?? Entonces ¿¿Cómo es que hiciste la transformación con Amu??

Eru-N-No fue cosa ni de Amu ni mía, de repente el candado empezó a brillar y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nos habíamos convertido en Amuleto del Ángel….¡Como Utau-chan con Dia!

Iru-Jijijijiji, dime Amu ¿¿Por qué Dia te abandonó??

Amu-…Yo…

Ikuto-Iru…ya basta

Iru-¡Bah!

Dia-………….-mirando a Amu

Ikuto-La cuestión, Utau, es que cuando les mandaste ese absurdo reto al pequeño Rey y a Amu yo herí a esta ¿¿lo recuerdas??

Utau asintió

Utau-Lo recuerdo bien ¡Pero es su problema!

Ikuto-Es caso es que yo la herí y yo voy a tratar su herida hasta que esté curada del todo

Utau-¿¿Nani?? ¿¿Por qué deberías?? ¡Es nuestra enemiga! ¡¡Se supone que el hecho de herirla nos da ventaja para poder derrotarla!!

Ikuto-¿¿En serio estas del lado de Easter??

Utau-¿Eh??

Ikuto-¿¿Quieres herir a la gente para lograr tus propósitos??

Utau-¿¿Qué?? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero, Amu…Amu…!

Ikuto-Es cierto…Amu puede ser enemiga de Easter…pero…ante todo ten en mente que en el fondo es solo una niña

Amu-pensando-"¿A quien llamas niña, gato pervertido?"

Utau sintió rabia crecer en su interior

Utau-Pues yo no sabía que te gustaran así, Ikuto

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Utau-Tú dices que Amu es una niña pero bien que te dedicas a cortejarla

Ikuto-¿¿De que me estas hablando??

Utau-¿¿Y ahora te haces el tonto?? Ikuto, nunca en la vida te has preocupado de una chica como te preocupas por ella-dijo señalando a Amu, quien solo escuchaba la discusión sin saber que hacer o decir-Esta claro que para ti, Amu no es como las demás ¿¿verdad??

Iru-¡¡Pelea!! ¡¡Pelea!!

Dia-….-

Eru-¡¡Utau-chan!! ¡¡Por favor, calmate!!

Utau-¡¡Cállate, Eru!! ¡¡No entiendo que haces aquí cuando sabes que eres una total inútil!!

Eru-con lagrimas en los ojos-U-Utau-chan…

Iru-¡¡Inútil!! ¡¡Inútil!! ¡¡Inútil!!

Ran-¡¡No es cierto!!

Suu-¡¡¡Eru ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones a Amu-chan!!!

Mikki-¡¡¡Si no eres capaz de ver el potencial de tu guardián chara es que eres una tonta!!!

Iru-¡¡¿¿Y vosotras de que vais, estupidas??!!

Ran-¡¡¡Lo mismo te pregunto, pequeño diablillo!!!

Iru-¡¡¿Quieres guerra, animadora de pacotilla??!!

Ran-¡¡Cuando quieras!!!

Utau-¡¡Cállate, Iru!!

Iru maldijo por bajo viendo como Ran se reía de ella en su cara

Ikuto-Escucha, Utau, Amu se quedará aquí hasta que este bien del todo, así que no quiero oír ni una sola queja ¿¿entendido??

Utau-¡¡Pero…!!

Ikuto-Utau…

Utau miró enfadada a su hermano y luego le dirigió una mirada enloquecida a Amu, si, estaba enfadadísima. Se dio la vuelta y encaminó hacía la salida del cuarto junto con Iru. Dia no se movió de su lugar por unos segundos, luego se dirigió en donde estaba Amu pasando por el lado de Ikuto. Amu miró extrañada a la guardiana Diamante

Amu-…Dia…

Dia-…Aun te duele…

Amu-¿¿Qué??

Dia-…Aun sientes ese dolor en el pecho…ese dolor que has llevado contigo incluso antes de saber de nuestras existencia

Amu se petrificó al oír a la guardiana, sabía a lo que se refería, lo que se preguntaba era ¿¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?? Ni siquiera Ran, Mikki, Suu ni Eru lo sabían ¿¿Por qué Dia sí?? Dia miró a Amu captando que ella había entendido lo que había dicho

Utau-desde la puerta-¡¡Dia!! ¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo!! ¡¡Nos vamos!!

Dia-Es posible que ese dolor y ese arrepentimiento lo lleves para toda tu vida…sin embargo-mira a Ikuto y luego vuelve su vista hacia la sorprendida Amu-Puede que ese sentimiento sea eliminando con otro sentimiento-dicho esto Dia se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto con Utau e Iru

Ran-¿¿Qué acaba de pasar??

Suu-¿¿Dia nos ha hablado??

Mikki-¿¿Que ha querido decir con eso, Amu-chan??

Amu-….-

Mikki-¿¿Amu-chan??

Eru-¿¿Te encuentras bien??

Amu-….-

Suu-Amu-chan

Amu-¿Eh? ¿¿Qué??

Mikki-¿¿Te encuentras bien??

Ran-Lo que ha dicho Dia te ha dejado mas atolondrada que de costumbre

Amu-Mira quien habla

Suu-¿¿Segura que estas bien??

Amu-Si, no es nada…nada

Ikuto-….

Eru miró hacia la puerta en donde había salido Utau y las guardianas

Eru-…Utau-chan…

Ikuto-Puedes ir

Eru-¿¿Qué??

Ikuto-Aunque no lo demuestre ni quiera reconocerlo ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y he podido notar que se ha alegrado de verte aquí

Eru sonrió radiante

Eru-¿¿L-Lo dices en serio, Ikuto-kun???

Ikuto-Totalmente

Eru-¡Vale! ¡Entonces si no os importa iré con Utau!

Amu-Que te vaya bien, Eru

Eru-Muchas gracias, Amu-chan-dijo alegremente mientras salía por la puerta

Las otras guardianas se metieron dentro de sus huevos, sabiendo que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Amu se levantó de la cama y tomo los huevos en sus manos

Amu-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Ikuto, pero ya debo volver

Ikuto-Tu herida no esta curada del todo y aun tienes fiebre

Amu-No es nada que no se pueda arreglar

Ikuto-Amu…-dijo cogiendola del hombro y obligándola a mirarle-¿¿Hay algo que quieras contarme??

Amu dudó bastante mientras miraba esos serios ojos marinos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Ikuto no la creyó pero prefirió no atosigarla. El chico sentó a la chica en la cama y la levanto la camisa para ver su herida

Ikuto-Se ha infectado…eso te pasa por ponerte burra-dijo a la vez que preparaba utensilios para desinfectar la herida-Esto te va ha escocer…y mucho-si, esta vez no era agua oxigenada, era algo peor…. ¡alcohol! El peor enemigo de las heridas. Amu intentó hacerse la fuerte pero en cuanto Ikuto le puso el algodón empapado de alcohol en la herida, lo pudo evitar pegar un grito casi ahogado y esconder su cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto, quien no se esperaba tal acción de la peli-rosada. Ikuto posó su otra mano en la cabeza de la chica para reconfortarla un poco mientras la seguía torturando con él alcohol

Amu-…Ai…

Ikuto-¿Ai?

………

Iru-¡Tsk! ¡¿Quien se habrá creído esa animadora cursi?! ¡Se ha burlado de mí! ¡Utau! ¡Volvamos y démosle una buena paliza!

Utau-………

Iru-¿¿Eh?? ¡Utau!

Utau-…………

Iru-Utau…

Dia-………

Eru-¡¡Utau-chan!!

Utau-¿¿Eh??

Eru-¡¡Utau-chan!!

Utau-Eru…

Iru-¿Qué haces aquí, Eru??

Eru-Iru…vine a ver a Utau-chan

Iru-Pues ya la has visto, ahora vete, enemiga

Dia-……………

Eru-Pero…

Iru-¡Nada de peros! ¡Te fuiste del lado de Utau para irte con Amu!

Eru-Pero ella….ella me ha sustituido por Dia

Iru-¿¿Acaso no es normal?? Tú te fuiste y Dia se ha unido a nosotros y ha demostrado tener más aptitudes para ser una guardiana de Utau que tú

Eru-Pero el hacer una transformación de personalidad con un guardián que no es tuyo consume mucha energía

Iru-No creo que eso le importe a Utau, además, que yo sepa nunca has realizado una transformación con Utau ¿nee?? Ahora lo hace Dia kikikikiki

Eru-Iru…¿eso significa…que a ti también te ha dejado de lado??

Iru-¡¡¿¿Eh??!! ¡¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso, tonta!!

Eru-¡¡Pero es eso ¿¿verdad??!!

Iru-…………

Eru-Iru…

Dia-…………-

Utau-Eru…

Eru-¿¿Eh??

Utau-Acabas de salir de la habitación ¿¿verdad?? ¿¿Has dejado solos a esos dos??

Eru-Pues prácticamente están con Ran, Mikki, Suu y Yoru pero no sé si se han ido a sus huevos

Utau-¡Kuso!-corriendo en dirección al cuarto

Iru-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Utau!!

Eru-Utau-chan…-mirando a Dia

Dia-mirando a Eru-

Eru-Oye…Dia…¿¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir lo que le has dicho a Amu-chan??

Dia no contestó se dedicó a mirar a Eru y luego siguió a Utau

Eru-Esa Dia….es muy rara-la sigue-¡¡Utau-chan!! ¡¡¿Qué es eso de poner la oreja en las puertas??!!

Iru-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Cállate, Eru!!

Dia-……

Utau-con la oreja puesta-

Amu-Ikuto, basta

Ikuto-¿¿Puedes hacer el favor de calmarte?? No te dolerá, quejica

Amu-Tu eres muy bruto

Ikuto-¿¿Acaso es la primera vez??

Amu-Pues si

Ikuto-Vale, pues estate quieta

Amu-AUCH

Ikuto-Tranquila, ya casi acabo

Utau-entrando como un rayo-¡¡¡¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ INDECENCÍAS LE HACES A UNA NIÑA???!!!

Utau se encontró con que Amu se agarraba a la chaqueta de Ikuto mientras esté le ponía alcohol en la herida infectada. Utau al ver esto hizo una caída estilo anime

Ikuto-¿¿De que indecencia hablas??

Utau-Etto…nada…nada…olvida lo que he dicho

Ikuto-Utau…¿¿crees que le pondría la mano encima a Amu??

Utau y Amu se miraron y luego miraron a Ikuto

Utau/Amu-¡Pues si!

Ikuto-¿¿Por quien me habéis tomado las dos??

Utau/Amu-¡Por un gato pervertido!

Iru-Kikikikiki esto es muy divertido

Dia-………-

Eru-Utau-chan…Amu-chan…Ikuto-kun…

Utau siguió regañando y reclamando cosas a su hermano mientras este solo asentía y contestaba con monosílabos. Amu volvió a mirar a Dia, quien le devolvió la misma mirada serena e inexpresiva de siempre

Amu-…Dia…-

Amu recordó de golpe lo que le había dicho antes Dia

Amu-…Ai…-

Ikuto miró hacia Amu mientras su hermana seguía hablándole ¿¿Ai?? ¿¿Quién era Ai?? Amu tenía la mirada preocupada y perdida y sus ojos parecían completamente vacíos cuando decía ese nombre

Dia-…Sin duda…tu brillo poco a poco se ira apagando…por su perdida

CONTINUARA

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ya, ya sé que no ha quedado muy bien, pero es que tengo falta de inspiración. Siento mucho mencionar tantas veces a Dia pero es que me encanta esta guardiana, tanto cuando es mala como buena. Seguramente os estaréis preguntando quien demonios es Ai ¿¿verdad?? Pos os vais ha quedar con las ganas de saberlo hasta que me de el venazo de contarlo en algún capitulo JAJAJAJAJAJA. Si alguien quiere hacer alguna sugerencia para el fic ¡bien venido sea! T-T Muchas veces estoy sin ideaaas BUAAAAAH

Saludos

Chao Ling-Yin


	3. Recuperar lo perdido

**CÁP 3-RECUPERAR LO PERDIDO Y PERDER LO ENCONTRADO**

_Dia-Sin duda…poco a poco tu brillo se ira apagando…por su perdida_

Amu-¡¡Dia!!

Amu despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbra, sus pequeñas amigas no parecieron haberla oído pues sus huevos no se habían movido

Amu-…Ai…

Sus ojos perdieron de repente el brillo que tenían y se volvieron vacíos y sin sentimientos. Pero en el fondo de esos ojos había un poco de tono rojo sangre. Aunque la peli-rosada no lo notaba, estaba siendo observada por cierto chico gato, quien pudo percatarse, para su asombro que el candado que estaba al lado de Amu había estado negro por unos instantes, justo cuando Amu pronunció ese nombre…Ai…

Yoru-Ikuto…tengo mucho sueño ¿¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir??

Ikuto-sale por una ventana-

Yoru-¡Ikuto!-va detrás de él-¿¿Qué pasa?? Desde que Hinamori Amu habló con Dia has estado muy raro

Ikuto-……-

Yoru-¡Ikuto!

Llegan a una casa

Yoru-Es la casa de Hinamori Amu…Ikuto ¿¿Qué has venido ha hacer aquí??

Ikuto entra en la habitación de la chica y empieza a mirar en cajones y escritorio

Yoru-¡I-Ikuto! ¡Por muy pervertido que seas con Hinamori Amu lo que estas haciendo ahora es violación a la intimidad!

Ikuto-Solo busco algo…

Yoru-¿¿El que??

Ikuto-Siendo como es Amu, de niña debía de escribir un diario o algo

Yoru-¡¡Ikuto!! ¡¡¿¿Piensas cotillear??!!! ¡¡Eso no esta bien!!-sonríe con maldad-Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ser tu guardián chara, pero dime ¿¿para que quieres ese diario??

Ikuto-Algo debió de pasarle a Amu, esa tal Ai, cada vez que pronuncia su nombre es como si ella se apagara

Yoru-Mmm…¡Mira! ¡Lo encontré!-dijo sosteniendo un libro algo gastado

Ikuto le arrebató el cuaderno a su guardián y comenzó a ojearlo, saltándose páginas, aunque Yoru le rechistaba. Pero se detuvo en una página que decía "Hoy hice un postre con Ai ¡estaba muy rico!" Ikuto miro la fecha en la que fue escrita, fue hace bastante tiempo, Amu no tendría más de cinco años. Pasó hacia atrás las páginas y las leyó desde donde ponía "Hoy me sucedió algo grande…Un duendecillo ha aparecido…se llama Ai"

_No se como ha sucedido y porque pero estoy muy contenta. Anoche me fui a dormir después de recibir a mi querido primo Shuu…esta más atractivo que la última vez que le vi…dice que se queda unos días de vacaciones estoy muy contenta. Cuando me desperté por la mañana, no se como pero me encontré un huevo debajo de mis sabanas. No parecía un huevo de gallina pues tenía un color rosado muy bonito, cuando lo cogí entre mis manos y le di un poco de calor, el huevo ha empezado a romperse. De ahí no salió un pollito…sino un duendecillo! Era muy bonita y muy pequeña, su pelo era rojo y largo y estaba sujeto por una coleta, la goma de la coleta es de forma de corazón, sus ojos eran de color rosa al igual que su ropa. Dice llamarse Ai y que es una personalidad mía aunque no entiendo muy bien eso_

Ikuto-sorprendido-

Yoru-¿¿Nee?? ¿¿La tal Ai es un guardián chara?? Demo ¿¿Cuándo?? ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Por qué?? Se supone que Hinamori Amu no conoció a los Shugo Chara hasta que vio a Ran

Mientras Yoru revoloteaba por la habitación haciéndose esas preguntas, Ikuto dejó el pequeño diario donde su guardián lo había cogido. Lo miró por unos instantes y recordó la mirada alegre y tímida de Amu cuando estaba con sus amigos y sobre todo con el pequeño rey ((eso último lo irrita bastante)) pero pronto su mente le hizo una imagen de la mirada vacía de la chica al pronunciar ese nombre…Ai…

Ikuto-Veo que si tenías algo que contarme…¿¿No, Amu??

Amu-¿¿Eh??-comiendo ramen

Mikki-¿¿Mmm?? ¿¿Qué pasa, Amu-chan??

Amu-Nada, nada…solo era un presentimiento…

Suu-Supongo que debes de estar cansada….te ha dolido bastante tu herida

Ran-Si, Amu-chan, tienes que descansar

Amu-Si, tienes razón-dejando el plato y recostándose en la cama-O-yasumi nasai

Mikki/Ran/Suu-¡O-yasumi nasai, Amu-chan!-se meten dentro de sus huevos

Amu se acurruca en la cama dispuesta a dormirse

…_Amu-chan…_

Amu-abre los ojos con sorpresa-¿¿Eh??-se levanta de la cama y mira hacia la ventana-¿¿Pero..quien…??

¿¿??-¿¿Qué haces aun levantada??-apareciendo delante de su cara

Amu-¡¡IKUTO!!-se cae hacia atrás

Ikuto-¿¿Cómo estas??

Amu-Estaba bien hasta que has aparecido tú

Ikuto no respondió, solo sonrió arrogante y la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo sentarse en la cama. Le levantó la camisa del pijama y miro su herida

Ikuto-Esta mejor…parece que pronto estarás curada

Amu-¿¿Honto??

Ikuto-Hai

Amu-¡Que bien!-sonrió alegremente

Ikuto miró la alegre sonrisa de la chica que estaba delante suyo

Ikuto-"Veo que a quien mas quieres es a Tadase"-pensó sin saber, sabía que esa alegría era porque pronto iba a ver a Tadase…pero…era frustrante…¿¿Por qué tiene que ser Tadase??-"Si te hubiera conocido un poco antes…"

Amu-¿¿Ikuto??

Ikuto-¿¿Mmm??

Amu-Estabas en tu mundo ¿¿pasa algo??

Ikuto-Nada…solo pensaba…

Amu-¿En que?

Ikuto-En muchas cosas

Amu-Eres como un niño

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Amu-Cuando no quieres contar algo giras la cabeza para otro lado y te pones arrogante…como un crío

Ikuto sonrió maliciosamente, algo que asustó a Amu porque que Ikuto sonriera así indicaba una sola cosa…"peligro" Y tal como la chica había deducido, hubo peligro. Ikuto la tomó de su cintura con un brazo y con la mano empezó a tocar su espalda y por debajo de la falda ((N/C: Hay algunos pijamas que llevan faldas)) sonreía pervertida y maliciosamente sin dejar de tocar sitios que no debería. Amu esta rojísima, empezó a gritarle maldiciones y trataba de empujarlo pero no podía, Ikuto era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Ikuto observó la cara avergonzada de Amu, su cara se tornó seria y después de un fuerte forcejeo, Ikuto tomó el rostro de la chica y empezó a acercarse a ella. Amu trató de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando Ikuto ya estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella, la chica se asustó

Amu-¡¡¡NO!!!-empujándolo

Se produjo un silenció tenso, Amu respiraba agitadamente e Ikuto tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo

Ikuto-Ya veo…es él y solamente él ¿¿verdad??

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ikuto-Me voy a dar una vuelta…tú vete a dormir-se va sin siquiera mirarla

Amu-Que susto-dijo ya aun conmocionada-¿¿Por qué lo habrá hecho??

Yoru-Ikuto siempre es así de impulsivo

Amu-Si…

………………….

……………….

Amu-¡¡¡¡¡¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YORUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru-¡Hola!

Amu-¿¿H-H-Has visto algo??

Yoru-Absolutamente todo

Amu-corriendo tras Yoru-¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA CONTARSELO A UTAU!!! ¡¡¡¡ME MATARÍA!!!

Yoru-Jejejeje ¿Y a Tadase??

Amu-¡¡¡¡A ÉL MENOS!!!

Yoru-se para y mira divertido a Amu-¿¿Y a Ai??

Amu-¿¿Qué??

Yoru-Si, mujer, si, a Ai

Amu-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿D-De que conoces tú a Ai??

Yoru-Vaya, veo que entonces es cierto

Amu-¿¿Qué??

Yoru-Ran no fue tu primer guardián chara…sino esa tal Ai…fue tu primer guardián chara

Amu-¿¿P-pero, como puedes saberlo??

Yoru-Ikuto estuvo investigando

Amu-impresionada-¿¿Ikuto??

Yoru-Nya, me voy a dormir, no creo que Ikuto me necesite esta noche-se mete en su huevo

Amu-Lo ha descubierto…-pensando-"_Me ha descubierto…nunca quise que nadie mirara en lo más profundo de mi corazón…demo…han forzado la entrada"_-mira hacia la ventana y ve a Ikuto caminando hacia la ciudad-_"Si tratas de hurgar en mi interior sin permiso…no quiero tenerte cerca…yo…no tengo nada que hacer aquí"_

Ikuto-Kuso…justo cuando se me había despejado la cabeza se pone a llover-entra en la habitación-¿¿Amu se habrá dormido ya??-se acercó a la cama pero al ver que estaba vacía se alarmó-¿¿Amu??-mira en el resto del cuarto-¡Amu!

Los gritos despertaron a los guardianes

Ran-¿¿Qué pasa, Ikuto??

Suu-¿¿Por qué gritas??

Ikuto-¿¿Estáis vosotras aquí??

Mikki-¿¿Por qué crees que nos estas viendo??

Ikuto-¿¿Dónde esta Amu??

Mikki-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿No esta en su cama??

Suu-¿¿Y si se ha ido??

Ran-¿¿Por qué querría irse?? Además nos hubiera llevado con ella ¿¿no??

Ikuto-¿¿Mmmm??

Yoru-silbando-

Ikuto-Yoru…¿¿Qué escondes??

Yoru-¿¿Yo?? ¡¡Nada, nada!!

Ikuto-Estas muy raro…-le estira de las mejillas-¡Habla!

Yoru-¡¡¡LO SIENTO, IKUTO, LE DIJE A HINAMORI AMU QUE ESTUVISTE INVESTIGANDO Y QUE SABEMOS LO DE AI!!!

Ikuto-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yoru!

Yoru-Lo siento

Ran/Mikki/Suu-¿¿Ai??

Ikuto-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que encontrarla-hace el cambio de personalidad y sale por la ventana

Amu estaba caminado por las calles de la ciudad mientras el agua de la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo, no le importaba, ya todo le daba igual, su mirada estaba perdida…al igual que su alma

"_Mi secreto ha sido descubierto, después de tantos años ocultándolo bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, es cierto que no debí ocultarlos…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…has abierto la Caja de Pandora…por eso…no quiero tenerte cerca…eres malvado…porque haces que me confunda…haces que mis miedos salgan a flote…dime ¿¿Por qué??" _

…_Amu-chan…_

Amu se paró en secó

Amu-Ai…-sus ojos pierden el brillo y se vuelven opacos y sin vida

De pronto a los pies de Amu aparece unas sombras negras, que van saliendo, Amu los miraba como si no les dirá importancia. Las sombras se formaron frente a Amu, dando lugar a un Huevo X

Amu-…Un huevo X…

De pronto el huevo se resquebrajó y al partirse por la mitad salió de él una guardiana chara. Su pelo y sus ojos eran rojos como la mismísima sangre fresca, el pelo era sujetado por una trenza larga, la goma de la trenza tenía forma de corazón negro con una X marcada. Sus guantes eran negros al igual que su vestido que llevaba muchos dibujos de corazones partidos. Miró a Amu con la misma mirada que Dia…serena e inexpresiva

Amu-…Ai…

El candado se torna negro

Mikki-¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!

Suu-¡¡¡KYAAAA!!!!

Ran-¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Yoru-¿¿Qué os pasa??

La chicas no contestaron solo empezaron a retorcerse de dolor. De pronto, sus huevos aparecieron y las encerraron

Yoru-¿¿S-Se han metido en sus huevos??

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu-…Ai…

Ai-…………

Amu-¿¿Eres tu de verdad??

Ai-asiente-

Amu-sonriendo sin vida-Ai…por fin, puedo volver a verte

Ikuto-¡Amu!-se para detrás de ella

Yoru-¡Ikuto, mira! ¡Un guardián chara!

Ikuto-Pero…lleva una X

Ai mira a los intrusos

Yoru-Su mirada…es igual a la de Dia…

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu-¿¿Qué haces aquí??

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Amu-Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí-dijo dándose la vuelta dejando ver sus ojos opacos, sin brillo sin vida

Yoru-¡¡NYE!!!

Ikuto-Amu…

Ai-…………

Ikuto-¿¿Esa guardiana…??

Yoru-¿¿Quién es esa??-mira el huevo que a pesar de ser negro se veia su antigua forma-Un Huevo Amor…

Ikuto-Entonces ¿¿esa es Ai??

Amu-Veo que lo que dijo Yoru era cierto, estuviste hurgando donde no debías ¿¿eh, Ikuto??

Ikuto se sorprendió ante el tono de voz de la chica ¿¿sonó…burlón??

Ikuto-¿¿Qué te ha pasado, Amu?? Esos no son tus ojos…y tus guardianas se han encerrado en sus huevos ¿¿Que te pasa??

Amu-Vaya…veo que así son las cosas…las chicas se han metido dentro de sus huevos porque me he reunido con una vieja amiga

Ikuto-¿¿Amu…??

Amu-Esta bien, no necesito ni a Ran ni a Mikki ni a Suu ni siquiera necesito a Dia…¡Por que Ai vuelve a estar a mi lado!

El candado desprende un brillo oscuro

Ikuto-¡¡Amu!!

Amu-**Atashi no kokoro**…¡¡**I Lock**!!-un brillo oscuro envolvió a Amu mientras Ai se metía dentro del Huevo X y Amu la puso en su pecho. Ahí Amu se transformó, saliéndole un par de trenzas con gomas de corazones negros, guantes negros y un vestido de campana negro y puntas blancas con muchos corazones partidos, y botas negras con corazones negros por los tobillos-¡¡**Caranary: Dark Love**!!!

Yoru-¿¿NYA?? ¿¿Una transformación de personalidad??

Ikuto-¿¿Se puede transformar aunque su huevo sea un Huevo X??

Amu-Lo siento…el poder de Dark Love…mi poder y el de Ai…-aprieta las manos-Bien…Ikuto, vas a ver el porque el dicho de que la curiosidad mató al gato

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu-¡**Spirits**!-dice lanzando por la mano sombras malignas

Ikuto se las arregla para esquivarlo usando el cambio de personalidad pero Amu también es rápida

Amu-¿¿Qué pasa, Ikuto?? ¡Transfórmate y lucha!

Yoru-Ikuto…

Ikuto-Yo…no quiero luchar contra ella…

Amu-¡**Spirits**!

Ikuto lo esquiva

Yoru-¡Ikuto! Sé que nunca has luchado contra ella y que lo que menos quieres es hacerlo…pero…ahora mismo…esa no es la chica que tu conoces…

Ikuto-……………

Yoru-Quieres salvarla ¿¿no?? Pues para ello tendrás que luchar con ella

Ikuto miró a Yoru y luego miró hacia donde estaba Amu, lista para un enfrentamiento. Sus ojos…estaban completamente vacíos, como si no sintiera nada. Ikuto no quería hacerle daño. Pero tenía que liberarla de alguna forma. No había opción.

Ikuto-Yoru…

Yoru-¡Hai!

Ikuto**-Ore no kokoro**... ¡¡**I Lock**!!....-se transformó saliéndole las orejas y la cola de gato, mas su garra de metal y su ropa llamativa-¡¡**Caranary: Black Lynx**!!

Amu-¿¿Has decidido luchar contra mí?? Eso es lo que quería

Ikuto-No te confundas, Amu…

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ikuto-Es cierto, voy a luchar contigo…pero…¡Voy a salvarte!

Se produjo un silencio, Amu no se esperaba esa respuesta

Amu-…Ju…jujujuju JAJAJAJAJAJA

Ikuto-…….

Amu-¿¿Salvarme?? Eres muy gracioso, Ikuto

Ikuto-Tu corazón esta desbordado, por eso Ai esta aquí, por eso es un Huevo X ¡Amu, píensalo!

Amu-No, Ai esta aquí porque me oyó llamarla

Ikuto-¡Amu!

¿¿??-…Kikoeru…((Puedo oírlo))

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Yoru-en el interior de Ikuto-¿¿Quién es??

Ikuto-¿¿Ai??

Ai-desde el interior de Amu-Puedo oírlo…el susurro de tu corazón…ella no escuchara tus palabras…es frustrante…y triste

Ikuto-¿¿Qué??

Ai-No hay impurezas en el corazón de Amu-chan…

Ikuto-………

Ai-El Amor es hermoso y produce un brillo cálido para el ser amado…demo…demo eso mismo puede convertirse en un témpano del mas frío hielo. Amu-chan posee esa pureza dentro de su corazón por eso su corazón rebosa de calidez para el ser amado, pero…a la vez su corazón puede volverse oscuro ha causa del dolor, al igual que el tuyo cuando la ves con el ser amado…¿¿Lo que haces por ella es lo que te sale del corazón??

Ikuto-abre los ojos-Yo…

Yoru-¡Ikuto!

Ikuto-No sé realmente que es lo que siento…

……..

Ai-¿¿Es esa tu respuesta?? Si es así ¿¿Por qué estas aquí??

Ikuto-abre los ojos-

Amu-¡**Air Ice!-**con un movimiento de las manos de Amu salió una enorme ventisca que no tardó mucho en enterrar a Ikuto en la fría nieve. El nekko empezó a temblar a causa de la nieve. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la peli-rosada frente a él mirándole de forma malvada y cínica

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu-Ju…no vale la pena…

Ikuto-¿¿Eh??

Amu-Ha sido demasiado fácil, así no tiene gracia…cuando estés preparado ven a buscarme, porque volveremos a luchar…-se da la vuelta

Ikuto-¡Amu!

Ai-desde el interior de Amu-…Un dolor profundo y triste…el amor no correspondido…

Ikuto-¿¿Eh?? 

Ai-…Kikoeru…ese dolor…es mutuo en ti y en ella…dos corazones rotos…

Ikuto escuchó la voz de Ai mientras veia como Amu se marchaba de allí hasta ser engullida por las sombras

**CONTINUARA**

Yaaaaa se que quedo un poco raro pero es que tenia ganas de hacer un capi como este, por cierto para quien lo dude "El ser amado" del que se refiere Ai no es Tadase, sino Shuu, el primo de Amu, quien no lo sepa, Shuu fue el primer amor de Amu. Cuando vi el episodio en que Amu es invitada a la boda de su primo la vi algo decepcionadilla, de ahí viene la aparición de Ai y el amor no correspondido

Si tiene dudas o quejas por favor dejen REVIEW

Chao Ling-Yin


	4. Claro de luna

**CÁP 4-CLARO DE LUNA**

Yaya-¡¡¿Hasta cuando vamos a quedarnos aquí parados??!! ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar a Amu-chi!!

Kukai-¡¡Yaya tiene razón, Tadase ¿¿hasta cuando vas a tenernos parados?? Nuestra joker puede estar herida!!

Tadase-¡¡Esto de gusta tan poco como a vosotros!! Pero no sabemos donde puede habérsela llevado Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Kiseki-¡Ese gato ladrón…! ¡No le basta con haber robado la llave…sino que ahora secuestra a los sirvientes del rey!

Daichi-Tratar de averiguar el paradero de ese gato ladrón es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Pepe-Tampoco sabemos nada de Ran, Mikki ni Suu

Nadeshiko-Estoy muy preocupada-se levanta-No se vosotros pero aunque tenga que buscar por todos los rincones de Tokio…o del mismo Japón…pienso encontrar a Amu-chan

Tadase-Nadeshiko-chan…

Yaya-Yaya también se apunta…también quiero ver a Amu-chi cuanto antes

Kukai-¡Me apunto! ¡Vamos al rescate de nuestra joker!

¿¿??-No creo que sea necesario, Kukai

Todos miraron hacia la puerta del Jardín Real, allí se encontraba parada Hinamori Amu, con el uniforme de guardián en las manos

Yaya-¡¡Amu-chi!!

Nadeshiko-¡¡Amu-chan!!

Kukai-¡¡Hinamori estas bien!!

Tadase-¡¡Hinamori-san!!

Amu caminó hacia donde estaban ellos con paso firme y seguro. A medida que se acercaba hacía donde estaban sus amigos las sonrisas de estos se iban esfumando, dado lugar a una mueca de confusión y alguna de miedo. Los ojos de Amu carecían de vida y no parecía verlos. Cuando llegó a donde estaban se plantó frente a la mesa

Tadase-¿¿H-Hinamori-san??

Amu-Me alegro de veros…

Nadeshiko-Amu-chan…

Kukai-¿¿Dónde están Ran, Mikki y Suu??

Amu-Ellas ya no están conmigo…

Todos abrieron sus ojos del sombró, Yaya ahogo una exclamación

Amu-Solo he venido para una cosa, chicos-deja el uniforme en la mesa-He venido para comunicaros mi renuncia como joker

Si pensaron no poder estar mas sorprendidos se equivocaron, el comunicado de Amu les dejo a todos sin poder responderle

Yaya-Amu-chi…

Kukai-¿¿De que va todo esto, Hinamori??

Tadase-¿¿Ha sido Ikuto?? ¿¿Ese maldito te ha hecho algo??

Nadeshiko-¿¿O ha sido algún otro miembro de Easter??

Yaya-¡Mirad! ¡El Hummpy Lock! ¡Esta totalmente negro!

Todos miraron hacía el candado, no tenía su brillo dorado de siempre, era oscuro y tenebroso, como la mirada de Amu en esos momentos

Amu-Ya no necesito ser guardiana… he podido recuperar algo que perdí en el pasado…supongo que mi deseo se ha podido cumplir sin que llegara a recurrir al Embrión-dijo mostrando en Huevo Amor marcado como Huevo X

Nadeshiko-¡Un Huevo X!

Amu soltó el Huevo y este flotó hacía los lados de su dueña sin moverse de su lado

Yaya-Ese Huevo X…

Kukai-No se separa de Hinamori…

De pronto el huevo se resquebrajó y de ahí salió la pequeña guardiana que ahora acompañaba a Amu

Yaya-¡¡¿¿Dia??!!

Nadeshiko-¡No, esa no es Dia!

Kukai-¿¿Q-Quien es??

Tadase-¿¿Quién es esa??

Amu-Es cierto…vosotros no lo sabéis…esta es mi primer Shugo Chara, la guardiana del Huevo de Amor…Ai

Ai-…………-

Tadase-¿¿Tu…tu primer guardián chara??

Amu-Bueno…no creo que tenga sentido que siga trabajando con vosotros…con Ai puedo destruir Easter yo sola-dicho esto fue tomando camino para salir de los jardines

Tadase-¡¡Hinamori-san!!

Amu-Si vas a intentar detenerme ni lo intentes, Tadase…-mira amenazadoramente

Yaya-A-Amu-chi…

Nadeshiko-Amu-chan…

Kukai-…….

Amu-Ahora…todo depende si vosotros me vais a ver como una enemiga o no

Dicho esto Amu salió por la puerta acompañada de Ai, dejando a los otros guardianes petrificados sin saber que hacer o decir

Tadase-Amu…

……………………………….

Amu-Ha sido muy fácil…

Ai-…………..-mira de reojo los árboles

Amu-¿¿Duste no, Ai?? ((¿Qué sucede, Ai??))

Ai-…Etsumi…((Nada))

Amu siguió su camino junto con Ai, sin saber, o al menos no saberlo con certeza, que cierto chico felino la observaba con cautela

Yoru-Ai se ha dado cuenta en seguida-dijo después de que Amu se hubiera alejado lo suficiente

Ikuto-Si…

Yoru-Parece ser que Hinamori Amu se ha dejado llevar por completo por el poder del Huevo Amor…

…………………………..

Kukai-golpeando la mesa-No puede ser…¡Hinamori no pudo ir en serio!

Nadeshiko-Pues su mirada no decía eso…

Yaya-¡Esa no era la Amu-chi que yo conocía! ¡¿Qué le habrán hecho?!

Tadase-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…él ha tenido algo que ver ¡estoy seguro!

¿¿??-¿¿No crees que sacas conclusiones precipitadas, okosama-king ((Pequeño rey /mini-rey))??

Todos alzaron la vista hacia el techo de cristal de los Jardines. Allí se encontraba Tsukiyomi Ikuto observándoles serio aunque sin dejar su tono arrogante y algo burlesco.

Tadase-¡¡¡TÚ!!!

Ikuto-¿¿Es esa es forma de dirigirte a tu onii-tan??

Tadase-¡¡¡TAMARE!!! ((Cállate))

Kukai-¿¿Qué haces tú aquí??

Ikuto-Vi a Amu venir hacía aquí y la seguí-mira el uniforme rojo descansando en la mesa-Por lo que puedo ver os habéis quedado sin vuestro joker

Tadase-¡¡¿Qué le has hecho a Amu, maldito desgraciado?!!

Ikuto se sorprendió ante la reacción de ira de Tadase…aunque mas le sorprendió, y le molesto, que se dirigiera a Amu por su nombre de pila ¿¿desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre??

Ikuto-Escucha, okosama-king, lo único que he hecho es llevarme a Amu para tratar su herida…pero por cosas que han ido sucediendo el Huevo de Ai ha aparecido como un Huevo X

Yaya-¿¿Ai??

Nadeshiko-¿¿Es la Shugo chara que estaba con Amu-chan??

Ikuto-Hai…no se que es lo que le sucedió para que Ai volviera a ocupar su mente pero el caso es que le dio tantas vueltas que al final Ai terminó regresando

Kukai-¿¿Regresando?? ¿¿Quieres decir que ya estaba con Hinamori antes??

Ikuto-Supongo que Amu os lo habrá dicho…Ai fue su primer Shugo Chara

Yaya-Si, Amu-chi lo ha mencionado

Kiseki-Pero ¡espera! ¿¿Qué ha sido de Ran, Mikki y Suu??

Yoru-Han vuelto a sus huevos…

En eso Ikuto muestra los huevos rosa, azul y verde en su mano

Ikuto-El corazón de Amu se ha desbordado por completo, eso hizo que Ai volviese a estar aquí, eso hizo que el Hummpy Lock se volviera oscuro y eso hizo que sus guardianas regresaran a sus huevos

Nadeshiko-¿¿Estas diciendo que nada de esto ha sido planeado por Easter??

Ikuto-Creo que ni se lo imaginan…todo esto ha ocurrido por accidente

Tadase-¿¿Por accidente??

Yaya-Tadase…

Tadase-Secuestraste a Amu, la separaste de nosotros y de su familia, por tu culpa ha recordado algo que ha hecho que un guardián chara se volviera maligno ¿¿Y dices que todo ha sido accidental??

Ikuto-……..-

Kukai-De todas formas ¿¿Por qué nos cuentas esto??

Ikuto-Porque necesito que me ayudéis ha salvar a Amu

Yaya-¿¿Ha salvarla??

Ikuto-A pesar de ser un Huevo X, Amu ha podido hacer una transformación de personalidad con Ai y es realmente poderoso, su poder es bastante comparable al de la transformación de Utau con Dia

Tadase-¿¿Qué te ayudemos dices…??

Kukai-¡De acuerdo!

Tadase-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡Souma!!

Kukai-¡Ya vale, Tadase! Es hora de hacer una tregua, a todos los presentes nos importa Hinamori…si queremos ayudarla es mejor enterrar el hacha de guerra…

Nadeshiko-Estoy de acuerdo…

Yaya-¡Y yo!

Tadase miró a Ikuto con furia contenida, pero de pronto recordó el rostro alegre de Amu para luego venirle una imagen de la expresión con la que los había mirado antes

Tadase-Esta bien, tregua

Nadeshiko-Antes de nada tenemos que saber todo lo que podamos de Ai ¿¿Cuál fue el pasado de Amu-chan con ella??

Ikuto-Pues…

…………………………………………………………………

Amu estaba sentada en una fuente admirando la clara luna que se reflejaba en el agua, luego miro hacia arriba para contemplarla en directo. Respiro profundamente mientras la veia. A su lado se encontraba Ai quien no se movía del lado de Amu aunque tampoco apartaba la vista de la Luna. Amu observó a su pequeña guardiana. Recordó lo que pasó el día en que la perdió.

**FLASH BACK**

La pequeña Amu despertó por la mañana muy emocionada, hoy le prepararía el desayuno a la familia junto con su primo Shuu. Shuu le había prometido hacer unos pasteles juntos ¡estaba contentísima! Se levantó de un salto y se preparó para ayudar a su primo, antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo, miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño huevo rosado que descansaba en su escritorio. Rió ligeramente y se dirigió hacía él dando saltitos de alegría, al llegar lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos, como si temiese romperlo, y le dio unos golpecitos suaves con el dedo índice a la cáscara.

Amu-Despierta, Ai, ya se ha hecho de día

Al no obtener respuesta Amu siguió insistiendo

Amu-¡Ai! ¡Arriba, dormilona!

Obtuvo lo que quería, el huevo se resquebrajó por la mitad y la pequeña chara salió adormilada de él. Ai tenía el pelo de un rojo bastante oscuro recogido por una coleta más larga que su propio cuerpo, la goma de la coleta tenía forma de corazón rojo pasión, los ojos eran de color rosado, llevaba una falda que le llegaban a las rodillas de color rojizo y una camisa de manga corta rosa y en el pecho llevaba un broche con forma de corazón.

Ai-¡Ohayô, Amu-chan!-dijo alegremente después de haberse desperezado

Amu-¡Ohayô! ¡¿Qué tal has dormido?!

Ai-Como un lirón demo ¿¿Por qué me has despertado??

Amu-Es que el primo Shuu me ha dicho que le ayudase a preparar pasteles para el desayuno y como tú hace poco que has nacido he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría participar

Ai-¡Yo encantada! ¡¡Adoro los dulces!!-dijo emocionada

Amu-¡Pues vamos!

Ai-¡Hai!

Amu bajo corriendo las escaleras seguida de Ai, antes de llegar a la cocina se asomó cautelosamente. Allí estaba su primo Shuu preparando las cosas para los pasteles. Amu sonrió y se sonrojo. Ai miró con gracia y ternura el amor inocente de su dueña hacia Shuu. Amu puso su personalidad "Cool y sexy" en marcha, lo que hizo que Ai casi explotara a carcajadas, por mucho que le gustara su primo no iba a mostrarse enamorada de ninguna manera.

Amu-Primo Shuu ¿¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento?? ¿¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada si no estoy yo contigo??

Shuu rió divertido ante el carácter obstinado de su pequeña prima. Sin que Amu se lo esperara, su primo la cargo sobre su hombre

Shuu-Si es que Amu ¿¿Qué haría yo sin mi pequeña maestra??

Amu se sonrojo

Amu-M-Me alegra que entiendas eso…

Ai rió

Empezaron preparar los pasteles, unos de chocolate, otros de nata y otros de fruta. Ai aprovechaba cualquier despiste de Amu para darle un bocado a las masas de los pasteles, cuando ella se daba cuenta la regañaba aunque a los ojos de Shuu parecía estar hablando sola. Cuando estuvo todo listo Shuu mandó a Amu llamar a sus padres, esta obedeció emocionada y sus padres quedaron maravillados ante tanto dulce junto.

Amu-¡Okasa! ¡Otosan! ¡Estos pasteles los hemos preparado Shuu y yo!-pensando-"Y Ai"

Los padres se emocionaron y abrazaron y besuquearon a Amu hasta que esta termino hartándose y se oculto tras Shuu. Ya estaban a punto de empezar a desayunar cuando…

Riiing riiiing

Shuu-Disculpad, es urgente

Shuu se retiro de la mesa para contestar a esa llamada

Okasa-¡Oh no! Amu ¿¿Podrías ir a por servilletas?? Parece que al despistado de tu primo se le ha olvidado ponerlas

Amu-Siempre tengo que ser yo quien arregle sus chapuzas-dijo con falso fastidio

Amu caminó hacía la cocina a por servilletas pero por casualidad allí se encontraba su primo hablando por teléfono.

Shuu-Si…si…entiendo…esta bien…voy para allá

Amu-¿¿Qué ocurre, Shuu??

Shuu-¡Amu!

Amu-¿Quién era??

Shuu-Era mi novia…-dijo sonriente

Amu sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿¿Novia?? ¿¿Shuu tenía novia?? No podía creerlo ¡Era imposible!

Shuu-Acaba de ocurrir algo en casa y debo volver ahora

Amu-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No puedes irte, Shuu!!

Shuu-¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Qué pasa, Amu??

Amu-con lagrimas contenidas-A-Aun no h-hemos c-comido los pasteles que hemos preparado juntos

Shuu-No te pongas triste, Amu, esos pasteles los he hecho para que tú y tu familia los disfrutarais y con tu toque personal ha hecho maravillas con esos dulces

Amu-¡¡Pero…!!

Shuu-Lo siento, Amu, sé que ha sido poco tiempo pero me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos hagas el pastel de boda para cuando mi novia y yo nos casemos

Amu sintió que el mundo se le caía encima ¿¿Shuu casado?? ¡¡¡NOOO!!! Trató de impedirle que se fuera pero obviamente no pudo, solo le quedo mirar por la ventana de su habitación como Shuu se despedía con ella con la mano y entraba en el taxi que había pedido. Amu observó como el auto se alejaba

Corrió las cortinas y su pelo oculto su rostro aunque no las finas lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas. Se sentía traicionada y estupida ¿¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto?? ¿¿Cómo??

Amu-¡¡¡Shuu!!! ¡¡Eres un idiota!!-dijo llorando

Ai-Amu-chan…-dijo triste por su dueña

Amu-¿¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?? Yo te quiero mucho ¡¡¿Por qué, Shuu??!!-dijo llorando mas amargadamente-¡¡¡DAKIAI ((Te odio))!!! ¡¡¡SHUU DAKIAI!!!!

Al decir eso las pupilas de la guardiana chara se dilataron y empezó a lanzar quejidos de dolor

Ai-Urg…

Amu-¿¿Ai??

De pronto el Huevo de Ai apareció encerrando a la pequeña en su interior

Amu-¿¿Ai?? ¿¿Por qué te has metido en tu huevo??

………………….

Amu-Ai ¿¿Por qué no me contestas??

………………….

Amu-¡Responde, Ai!-dijo tomando el huevo y gritándolo-¡¡Sal de ahí!! ¡¡No puedes dejarme!! ¡¡Te necesito!!

De tanto alterarse el huevo se le resbaló de las mano y cayó al suelo, cuando Amu quiso darse cuenta el Huevo Amor estaba en el suelo hecho trizas

Amu-…Ai…-dijo mirando el destrozado Huevo, aun en trance, trato de coger uno de los trozos con sus dedos pero de pronto el huevo y sus restos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Amu dejo caer más y más lágrimas. Ahora era Ai la que se había ido…se había quedado sola-¡¡¡AIII!!!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desde entonces olvido por completo lo que eran los guardianes chara ni siquiera se acordó de ellos después de haber conocido a Ran, Mikki y Suu…pero cuando Dia se transformó en un Huevo X lo recordó de golpe…aun así no quería contárselo a nadie. Pero ahora ya no importaba, aunque fuera como un Huevo X, Ai había vuelto con ella y ya todo el mundo sabía su secreto, solo quedaba destruir Easter para que todo fuera como antes.

Tadase-¡¡Amu!!

Amu y Ai miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshiko y Yaya más Ikuto

Amu-Vaya, hola, chicos…Ikuto ¿¿Cómo es que estas con él, Tadase?? Pensé que os llevabais a matar

Tadase-Es solo temporal…hasta que la Amu que nosotros conocemos haya regresado

Amu los miró

Amu-Entiendo…habéis venido para arrebatarme a Ai

Ikuto-Es lo mejor para ti

Amu-Arrebatarme a una amiga no entra en mi concepto de "lo mejor"

Yaya-Amu-chi…¡¡Te ayudaremos!!

Tadase-¡¡Vamos!! **Boku no kokoro**...¡¡**I Lock**!!....¡¡**Caranary: Platinum Royale**!!

Kukai-**Ore no kokoro**...¡¡**I Lock**!!...¡¡**Caranary: Ski Jack**!!

Yaya-**Yaya no kokoro**...¡¡**I Lock**!!...¡¡**Caranary: Dear Baby**!!

Nadeshiko-¡**Cambio de personalidad**!

Ikuto-** Ore no kokoro**...¡¡**I Lock**!!...¡¡**Caranary: Black Lynx**!!

Todos realizaron sus transformaciones y miraron a Amu quien solo los miro serio y con algo de furia

Amu-¿¿Con que así son las cosas…?? Si no hay mas remedio ¡¡Ai!!

Ai-se pone a su lado-……..-

Amu-**Atashi no kokoro**...¡¡**I Lock**!!...¡¡**Caranary: Dark Love**!!

Tadase-¿¿Esa es la transformación de Amu con Ai??

Nadeshiko-Tsukiyomi no exageraba…su fuerza es enorme

Amu-¿¿Aun queréis quitarme a Ai?? Para eso tendrás que vencerme

Ikuto-Te lo he dicho antes..Amu

Amu-¿¿Mmmm??

Ikuto-¡Voy a salvarte quieras o no!

Amu quedo impresionada antes tales palabras, pues no se las esperaba

Amu-Que estupidez…

Tadase-¡¡Amu!!

Amu**-**¡¡**Air Ice**!!-nuevamente sale de su mano una enorme ventisca de hielo que hace que los guardianes e Ikuto caigan por los suelos-¡¡Es patético, Guardianes!!

Ikuto-Amu…no importa como pero….¡te salvare!…cuente lo que cueste…

Continuara


	5. Repara las cadenas que se rompieron

**CÁP 5-Repara las cadenas que una vez se rompieron**

_Amu__**-**__¡¡__**Air Ice**__!!-nuevamente sale de su mano una enorme ventisca de hielo que hace que los guardianes e Ikuto caigan por los suelos-¡¡Es patético, Guardianes!!_

_Ikuto-Amu…no importa como pero….¡te salvare!…cueste lo que cueste…_

Amu-¡**Spirits**!-ataca a Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko-No puedo seguir así ¡Temari!

Temari-¡Si!

Nadeshiko-¡**Ore no kokoro**…! ¡**Anrokku**!...¡**Chara nari: Yamato Maihime**!

Amu-Nadeshiko…iie…Nagehiko, si sabes usar la transformación de personalidad ¿¿porque simplemente haces el cambio??

Nadeshiko-¿¿Qué porque?? ¡Amu-chan yo te aprecio mucho! ¡Lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo!

Amu-Aprecio…

Nadeshiko-¿¿Eh??

Amu-Esa palabra carece de valor…Shuu también me decía siempre que me apreciaba y termino dejándome tirada

Ikuto-¿¿Shuu??

Yaya-¡¡Sumimasen, Amu-chi!! ¡¡Go, go, patitos!!

Los patos van a por Amu pero esta les mira amenazadoramente y se asustan escondiéndose tras Yaya

Amu-…Baka-chan… ¿¿Uh??-oye una canción a lo lejos

_Saa nani go hoshii no?? Nani wo motomeru no_

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni_

_Subete sukui tocu yogoreta yozura ni_

_Kuroi DIAMONDO BURAKKU DIAMOND_

Amu-…Black Diamond…-mira a los chicos-No tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros-se va

Ikuto-¡Amu! ¡Alto!-va detrás de ella-Oh, no

Tadase-los sigue-¿¿Qué es lo que ocurre??

Ikuto-Se dirige hacia Easter

Nagehiko-¿¿Cómo??

Ikuto-Debe de haber escuchado a mi hermana cantar

Yaya-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿No pensara destruir Easter??

Ikuto-Creo que ahora tiene otros planes

Tadase-¿¿Otros planes??

Utau se encontraba en la azotea de Easter contemplando las estrellas a la espera de que su hermano apareciera. A su lado se encontraba Iru, Eru y Dia. A excepción de la última, las charas miraban preocupadas a su dueña pues estaba con un aire de melancolía

…_Dia_…

Dia-abre los ojos con sorpresa-

Iru-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿Y a ti que te pasa??

Dia-vuelve a poner su mirada de siempre-…Betsumi…

Iru-Aaaah, no hay quien entienda a esta chara

Utau-Ikuto…

Iru-Utau, deberías descansar, hoy han estado muy ocupada

Eru-Iru tiene razón, vete a dormir, Utau-chan

Utau-No me iré hasta ver a Ikuto

Dia-………

Utau-Ikuto esta tardando demasiado…estoy preocupada

Amu-Creo que deberías preocuparte por ti, Utau

Utau voltea sobresaltada para encontrarse con Hinamori Amu, se sorprendió verla vestida de esa forma…era una transformación de personalidad…pero ¿¿con quien?? Sus charas no le daban esa forma

Utau-Amu…

Eru-¡Amu-chan!

Iru-¿¿Pero que…??

Amu-Hola, Utau ¿¿Cómo estas??

Utau-¿¿Qué te ha pasado??

Amu-Nada…

Utau-Eso es una transformación de personalidad ¿¿acaso tienes un nuevo guardián chara??

Amu-¿¿Un nuevo guardián?? No…este es el primero que he tenido-le sale energía negra de la mano

Utau-¿¿Eh??

Amu-¡**Spirits**!

Utau-se agacha rápidamente-

Amu-…Ju…al menos eres rápida reaccionando

Iru-¿¿Pero de que vas??

Eru-¡Amu-chan! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Utau-Amu…

Ikuto-¡Utau!

Utau-¡Ikuto!

Amu-¿¿Me habéis seguido?? Pero mira que sois pesados

Utau-¿¿Seguido?? Ikuto ¿¿Qué esta pasando??

Ikuto-No es momento de explicártelo

Tadase-Amu ¿¿Por qué has atacado a Utau?? Se supone que tu objetivo es Easter

Amu-¿¿No es obvio?? Trato de recuperar lo que Utau me robo-la señala-Quiero a Dia de vuelta

Kukai-¿¿Ha venido a por Dia??

Dia-……….-

Yaya-¡P-Pero se supone que has dicho que no la necesitabas!

Amu-Tras comprobar el poder de Dark Love he pensado en usar también a Dia

Utau-Amu-la mira-¿¿Por tienes esos ojos tan fríos??

Dia-se dirige hacia Amu-

Utau-¿¿Eh??

Dia-se detiene frente a Amu-…La luz con la que brillas es débil…

Amu-Dia

Dia-Kikoeru…anata no kokoro saiaski…te sientes dolida

Amu-………-

Dia-Un sentimiento que te oprime el corazón…es frustrante…y triste…

Amu-Es cierto…pero…es lo único que tengo…Dia

Dia/Ai-So…sore wo kotoe ((¿Es esa tu respuesta?))

Amu-Si…

Utau-Mohi a, Dia, ((Ya es suficiente, Dia)) Vuelve aquí, tenemos que detener a Amu

Ikuto-¡Utau!

Amu-Yo creo que no

Dia-no se mueve-

Utau-¿¿Qué estas haciendo, Dia?? ¡Vuelve!

Dia-cierra los ojos-No…

Utau-¿¿Qué??

Dia-Yo no soy la guardiana con la que te tienes que transformar

Utau-se enfurece-¡Esta bien! ¡Iru!

Iru-¡¡Por fin!! ¡¡Te estaba esperando!!

Utau-¡¡**Atashi no kokoro…**!! ¡¡**Anrokku**!! ¡¡**Chara nari: Lunatic champ**!!

Amu-Bien…

Yaya-¡¡Amu-chi!!

Kukai-Hinamori, tu sola no vas a poder con todos

Amu-Tendré que arriesgarme ¿¿no??

Utau-¡¡**Nighmare Lorelei**!!-le lanza flechas ((¿¿??)) de demonio

Amu-¡¡**Spirits**!!-los bloquea

Ikuto-la ataca con sus garras pero ella lo intercepta-Amu…por favor…escúchame

Amu-¡Urusai! ((cállate))

En eso, Amu lanza a Ikuto pero es atacada por Kukai y luego por Nagehiko haciendo que cayera al suelo

Kukai-¡H-Hinamori!

Nagehiko-Espero que no le hayamos hecho mucho daño

Amu-se levanta-¡Kuso!-empieza a sangrar por el costado

Yaya-¡¡Amu-chi!! ¡¡Está sangrando!!

Tadase-¿No será…?

Ikuto-La herida…aunque haya hecho la transformación la herida no ha cicatrizado ni mucho menos

Amu-cae de rodillas-

Nagehiko-¡Amu-chan!

Kukai-¡¡Hinamori!!

Amu-¡Esto no ha acabado!-se levanta-¡**Spirits**!

Todos esquivan el ataque

Ikuto-¡¡Amu, detente!!

Tadase-¡¡Si te sigues esforzando morirás desangrada!!

Amu-…¿¿Qué más da??...

Utau-P-pero ¿¿que estas diciendo??

Amu-Lo he dado todo…

Todos-¿¿Eh??

Amu-Lo he intentado todo…he ayudado a los guardianes…intente ayudar a Ikuto y a Utau a salir de Easter sin tener que recurrir a la violencia…he salvado los huevos de muchos niños…pero…pero…aun así…todos me han abandonado

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu-En su dia, Ai me dejó después de que me abandonara también Shuu, luego se marcho Dia…y cuando logró recuperar a Ai, las que se van son Ran, Mikki y Suu

Tadase-Amu…

Amu-pensando-"_Me duele…me duele tanto que me ahoga…pero…este dolor es lo único que me vincula al pasado…por eso…pienso conservarlo…no quiero que nadie trate de aliviarlo_"

De pronto aparece tras Amu un helicóptero, de Easter

Sanjo-¡Utau! ¡Estabas aquí!

Utau-¡Sanjo-san!

Sanjo-Hinamori Amu pero ¿¿de va vestida?? ¿¿No fastidies que se ha transformado con Dia??-se da cuenta-Pero si Dia esta ahí ¿¿Entonces…??

Piloto-¡Sanjo-san! ¡Hinamori Amu parece estar herida!

Sanjo-¿¿Herida??

Amu-empieza a elevarse por el aire-

Ikuto-¡Amu!

Amu-Mas os vale iros de aquí…pienso destruir el edificio entero…¡empezando por ese molesto helicóptero!

Todos-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

Sanjo-¿¿Qué?? ¡¡¿Esta de guasa esa niña??!!

Piloto-¡No parece que lo diga en broma!

Yaya-¡Amu-chi! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú no eres así!

Kukai-No, si destruye el edificio morirán muchos inocentes

Nagehiko-¡Hay que pararla!

Utau-saca un tridente-¡¡No lo hagas!!-se lanza sobre ella

Ikuto-¡¡Utau!!

Amu-Me quitare de en medio cualquier estorbo que se interponga ¡**Spirits**!

Le da de lleno a Utau y esta cae desvaneciéndose la transformación de personalidad

Iru-¡¡UTAU!!

Ikuto pega un salto y rescata a su hermana

Iru-¡¡Utau!!

Eru-¡¡Utau-chan!!

Utau-Es muy fuerte…

Ikuto-¡Kuso! Es que…¿¿es que no puedo salvarte??

Utau-Ikuto…

Ikuto-¡¿No hay nada que pueda hacer??!

Utau-………

Ikuto-frustrado-¡Amu!

Utau-…………

Dia-………

Utau-Ikuto…¿¿Tanto te importa??

Ikuto-¿¿Eh??

Utau-Contesta ¿¿Qué es lo que sientes??

Ikuto-Utau…yo…

Utau-……Entiendo…-sonríe-Eru

Eru-¿¿Eh??

Utau-Préstame tu poder

Eru se queda callada un momento luego sonríe felizmente saliéndole unas lágrimas

Eru-¡Hai!

Utau-¡¡**Atashi no kokoro**…!! ¡¡**Anrokku**!!-le sale un hermoso vestido blanco rosado y unas enormes y blancas alas blancas-¡¡**Chara nari**: **Seramphi champ**!!

Yaya-¡¡Aaaah!! ¡¡Tenshi-sama!!

Iru-¡¡Animo!! ¡¡Utau!! ¡¡Eru!!

Ikuto-Utau…

Utau-Ya me he resignado a mi suerte

Ikuto-…

Utau-Cuando tengas la oportunidad…ve por ella

Ikuto-asiente-

Utau sale volando y se sitúa cerca de Amu

Utau-¡Amu!

Amu-Utau…vaya ¿¿una transformación de personalidad con Eru?? Claro, como ahora Dia no la quiere hacer contigo usas las reservas

Utau-Es tu última oportunidad, Amu, abandona esta idea

Amu-¡Cállate!

Utau-No se que es lo que te habrá pasado pero no te aferres a los recuerdos

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Utau-¡¡**Angel cradle**!!-de pronto Utau se pone a cantar una hermosa canción muy parecida a una canción de cuna, Amu no supo porque pero de repente se sintió a gusto, tranquila y en paz

Amu-Utau…

Sanjo-¡¡¿¿P-Pero que estas haciendo, Utau??!! ¡¡Es nuestra enemiga!! ¡¡Debes destruirla y…!!!-pulsa un botón de misiles de humo-Ups

Los misiles van directamente hacia Amu, quien no se daba cuenta del acercamiento de los misiles

Utau-¡¡AMU!!

De pronto se produce una explosión, cuando el humo se disipa se ve a Amu sin la transformación y Ikuto abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

Amu-¡Ikuto!

En eso los dos empiezan a caer en picado, pero aun así Ikuto no soltaba a Amu

Ikuto-Lo siento…

Amu-¿¿Qué??

Ikuto-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado posiblemente nada de esto hubiera pasado

Amu-Ikuto…

Ikuto-No sé con exactitud lo que te sucedió en el pasado…tampoco sé lo que te deparar en el futuro pero…solo te pido algo…-apoya la cabeza de Amu en su pecho-No desperdicies tu presente…ni lo que tienes ahora…no te aferres a algo que ya ocurrió

Amu-a punto de llorar-I-Ikuto

Ikuto-Amu…-le susurra al oído-…**suki da yo**…

Amu-abre los ojos-

Ikuto-….-

De pronto Tadase amortigua la caída pero por un descuido del propio Tadase, Amu siguió cayendo hacia el suelo

Ikuto-¡¡¡AMU!!

Amu-Te odio…-susurro_-"…No haces otra cosa que meterte donde no te llaman…cuando te vi dijiste que éramos enemigos…te odio…odio como me miras…odio cuando te metes conmigo…odio cuando te haces el interesante…odio cuando eres arrogante…odio tu sonrisa…pero lo que mas odio de ti Tsukiyomi Ikuto…es que te amo…te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo"_

El Humpty Lock vuelve a tener su color dorado y emite un hermoso resplandor

Dia/Ai-So…sore wa koto kotae ((Si, esa es tu respuesta))

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ai aparece al lado de Amu, está la mira algo confusa pero Ai, sorprendentemente, le sonríe con ternura. De pronto la X del corazón de Ai desaparece, haciendo que el brillo del candado sea mas intenso

Amu-…Ai…

Tadase-¿¿Qué…que sucede??

Nagehiko-Es el Humpty Lock…

Tadase-¿¿Una nueva transformación de personalidad…con Ai??

Dia-…Recuperaste tu brillo…

_**CONTINUARA**_

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…¡Se que he tardado muchísimo en subir! ¡Pero es que estaba castigada! LO SIENTOO

Bueno

Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, supongo que os preguntaréis algunos porque Dia y Ai tienen una cierta conexión, por lo de preguntar a Amu "¿¿Esa es tu respuesta??" Pues eso lo sabréis en el capitulo siguiente

_**SHUGO CHARA…DOKI!!**_

Chao Ling-Yin


	6. Amuleto Amor

**CÁP 6-TRANSFORMACIÓN DE PERSONALIDAD: AMULETO AMOR**

_Amu-Te odio…-susurro-"…No haces otra cosa que meterte donde no te llaman…cuando te vi dijiste que éramos enemigos…te odio…odio como me miras…odio cuando te metes conmigo…odio cuando te haces el interesante…odio cuando eres arrogante…odio tu sonrisa…pero lo que mas odio de ti Tsukiyomi Ikuto…es que te amo…te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo"_

_El Humpty Lock vuelve a tener su color dorado y emite un hermoso resplandor_

_Dia/Ai-So…sore wa koto kotae ((Si, esa es tu respuesta)) _

_Amu-¿¿Eh??_

_Ai aparece al lado de Amu, está la mira algo confusa pero Ai, sorprendentemente, le sonríe con ternura. De pronto la X del corazón de Ai desaparece, haciendo que el brillo del candado sea mas intenso_

_Amu-…Ai…_

_Tadase-¿¿Qué…que sucede??  
_

_Nagehiko-Es el Humpty Lock…_

_Tadase-¿¿Una nueva transformación de personalidad…con Ai??_

_Dia-…Recuperaste tu brillo…_

Amu-con los ojos cerrados-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿Dónde…dónde estoy??-oye un ruido cuando respira-¿¿Agua??-abre un poco los ojos y se da cuenta de que esta en un lugar muy parecido al fondo del mar, todo parecía agua, estaba frío, húmedo y sobre todo…oscuro-¿¿Por qué estoy aquí?? ¿¿Acaso es un castigo por haber usado un Huevo X para mi transformación?? Este sitio…me da miedo-cierra los ojos con fuerza-Tengo miedo…por favor ayúdame…Ikuto

…_Amu-chan…_

Amu-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿Q-Quien anda ahí?? ¿¿Quién me llama?? Acaso puede haber alguien más en este sitio tan tenebroso

…_Amu-chan…_

Amu abrió los ojos al oír como la llamaban por segunda vez, era una voz suave y calida. Frente a ella había una guardiana chara rodeada por una luz roja anaranjada, con el pelo rojo pasión largo sujeto por una cola, y ojos del mismo color. Amu miro con sorpresa a aquella guardiana, sabia perfectamente quien era

Amu-…Ai…-dijo sorprendida-Has vuelto a tu aspecto original

La chara le sonrió con ternura y calidez

Amu-…Ai…¿¿Qué es este lugar??

Ai-Es tu corazón, Amu-chan

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ai-Lleno de dudas, miedos y temores…algo que hizo que yo volviera a mi huevo cuando eras pequeña y que hizo que me convirtiera en un Huevo X

Amu-Ai…

Ai-Pero…si he podido sobrevivir a esto es porque aun queda mucho amor en ti, Amu-chan…el profundo cariño que sientes por Tadase y…el amor verdadero que sientes por Ikuto

Amu-piensa un poco-¿Y Como es que Dia…??

Ai-Dia representa al Brillo

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ai-Y yo represento al Amor…

Amu-N-No te entiendo…

Ai-pone la mano en su pecho-Tu sientes amor por Ikuto ¿¿verdad??

Amu se sonroja mucho y asiente débilmente con la cabeza

Ai-Amu-chan…ese amor…te hace brillar

Amu abrió los ojos con sorpresa

Ai-El Amor es uno de los sentimientos ligados al Brillo…por eso…ese sentimiento que tienes en tu corazón hace que tu resplandor este libre de impurezas e imperfecciones

Amu-piensa-"Entonces Dia y Ai están conectadas entre si"-llora-Ahora lo entiendo

Ai-…Amu-chan…-sonríe

Amu-Si

Amu pone las manos a los lados de Ai y todo resplandece

Amu-piensa-"Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta…Ai"-sonríe-**Atashi no kokoro**…¡¡**Anrokku**!!

De pronto todos los amigos de Amu observaron como una luz roja se formaba frente a ellos

Yaya-¡¡Aaaah!!! ¡¡Kimochi!!

Kukai-¡¡Sugoi!!

Nagehiko-¡¡Es muy resplandeciente!!

Tadase-Amu-chan…¿¿eh??-mira que algo se mueve en sus ropas, de pronto tres huevos salieron de ellas y eclosionaron-¡¡Ran!! ¡¡Mikki!! ¡¡Suu!!

Ran-Hemos vuelto

Mikki-Amu-chan ha podido recuperarse

Suu-¿¿Dónde esta??

Yaya-¡¡Ahí!!

De pronto la luz se esparció dando lugar a Amu con una falda hasta las rodillas con símbolos incomprensibles, una camisa corta que hacia que se le sobresaliera el ombligo con un gran rubí en forma de corazón en su pecho, guantes naranjas y rojos con estacas tan afiladas como cuchillos y su cabello rosado iba sujeto por una cola. Todos miraron asombrados la nueva transformación ((N/C: Para que no se confunda, la ropa de Amu ahí, es como la de Dia cuando es buena, solo que en roja y anaranjada))

Amu-¡¡**Chara nari: Amulet Love**!!

Ran/Mikki/Suu-¡¡¡AMULET LOVE!!!

Amu vio todo su cuerpo resplandeciente y emitiendo una luz muy cálida

Ai-Amu-chan…esto es una pequeña parte de tu autentico resplandor

Amu-¿Mi resplandor?

Ai-Es el Brillo que todos tienen dentro producido por el Amor

Amu sonrió y aterrizo. Los chicos la miraron, ella no esperaba que se alegraran de verla a salvo puesto que había hecho cosas terribles

Ran/Mikki/Suu-¡¡¡¡¡¡AMU-CHAN!!!!!-la abrazan

Amu se sorprende

Amu-¡¡Ran!! ¡¡Mikki!! ¡¡Suu!! ¡¡Estáis aquí!!

Ran-Claro que si

Mikki-Estábamos muy preocupadas

Suu-Sentimos haberte dejado sola en esto, Amu-chan

Amu-sonrió y abrazó con cuidado a sus charas-…arigato…

Tadase-Amu-chan…

Amu-Chicos…-los mira y baja la cabeza avergonzada-Yo…-pensando-"¿Qué digo? Cualquier cosa que diga no pasara a ser mera excusa"

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Amu tenía a todos sus amigos encima suyo

Amu-¿¿Eh?? ¿¿Pero que??

Yaya-¡Has vuelto en ti, Amu-chi!

Tadase-¡Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta!

Nagehiko-¡No vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera!

Kukai-¡Creo que hemos recuperado a nuestra joker!

Amu-Etto…chicos yo…

Kukai-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Que circule la bebida!

Nagehiko-¡¡QUE SOMOS MENORES DE EDAD!!

Yaya-¡¡Yaya traerá pasteles!!

Amu-Pe-pero…¿¿Qué esta pasando??

Ran-¿¿No lo ves, Amu-chan?? ¡Nadie te guarda rencor!

Suu-Todos están felices de tenerte de vuelta

Mikki-Y a Ai también

Amu-sonríe y se sonroja-

Ikuto-Amu…

Amu mira al chico que la llamó

Amu-Ikuto…-baja la cabeza-Atashi…atashi…

Utau-sonríe-

Eru-Bien hecho, Utau-chan

Iru-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti!

De pronto un ruido fuerte hizo que todos miraran al cielo, el helicóptero en donde estaban Sanjo y el piloto estaba teniendo serias turbulencias, al parecer uno de los ataques de Dark Love había dañado el motor

Utau-¡SANJO-SAN!

Sanjo-¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!

Yaya-¡¡¡¡Yaya esta asustada!!!!

Ai-"Amu-chan"

Amu-Hai, Minna

Todos-¿¿Eh??

Amu-Gomen nasai-se eleva del suelo

Tadase-¡Amu-chan!

Amu-Onegai, matte ((por favor, esperadme))

Nagehiko-Amu-chan…

Amu les sonrió a todos y se dirigió volando hacía el helicóptero, cuando estuvo cerca de él, dio una palmada y de sus manos al separarlas salio una especie de vara roja con un símbolo en la punta

Amu-Big, narde, ardescat ((arde llama)) alas rubra ((alas carmesí))

De pronto de la vara salió un resplandor rojizo que envolvió al helicóptero y detuvo su descontrol, de una forma que parecía que el aparato volador tuviera unas hermosas alas de fuego, similares a las alas del fénix. El aparato fue depositado en el tejado de Easter con cuidado y al desaparecer las alas Utau corrió para ver el estado de su manager

Utau-¡Sanjo-san! ¡¿Daijobu desu ka?!

Sanjo-Utau…¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?? ¿¿Acaso no me odias??

Utau-Desde mi primer debut hemos estado siempre juntas, además eres la que mas me ha apoyado….si ahora desaparecieras me quedaría muy vacía

Sanjo-llorando-Utau…-la abraza con fuerza-¡¡¡¡Utau!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿Por qué dices esas cosas??!!!! ¡¡¡Buaaaaa!!!!

Yaya-¡Es muy rarita!

Ikuto-Amu-dijo buscándola con la mirada

La encontró todavía sostenida en el cielo con la mirada algo perdida y un brillo rojizo por todo el cuerpo

Ikuto-Amu

De pronto Dia voló hacia donde estaba y al ponerse a su lado el candado Humpty Lock volvió a emitir su resplandor dorado

Ikuto-¡¡¡Amu!!!

Amu tenía los ojos cerrados

"Amu-chan"

Amu abrió los ojos, al oír una desconocida voz no era la de Ai….miro hacia delante suya y vio a Ai pero a su lado había otra chara que no había visto nunca pero a la que conocía, una chara con dos coletas y pelo anaranjado rojizo

Amu-Dia…¿¿ese es tu autentico aspecto??

Dia-Me alegro de poder volver a ver tu corazón brillar, Amu-chan, arigato Ai

Ai negó con la cabeza

Ai-Iie, yo no hice nada, Amu-chan se dio cuenta por si misma

Amu-Es verdad, Dia y Ai, vosotras, estáis conectadas

Ai-So…(si) Nosotras dos podíamos oír el susurro de tu corazón

Dia-Y queríamos poder ayudarte aun siendo Huevos X pero no podíamos entrometernos en tus sentimientos-se pone la mano en el pecho-Te diste cuenta por ti misma, Amu-chan

Ai-Y nunca debes rendirte-con la mano el pecho

Dia y Ai juntan una de sus manos con la otra

Dia-Daijobu…((ahora todo esta bien))

Ai-Nosotras ya hemos cumplido con lo cometido hasta la próxima vez…

De pronto los huevos del Diamante y del Amor empezaron a juntarse para encerrar nuevamente a las charas

Amu-¡Dia! ¡Ai! ¡¿Os vais otra vez?! ¡Por fin podía volver a verte, Ai! ¡Y Dia! ¡Por fin te he podido conocer! ¡¿Por qué os vais?!

Ai-Amu-chan…todavía no es nuestro momento de nacer

Dia-Algún dia naceremos, siempre que tu resplandor sea fuerte, por muy tenebrosa y dolorosa oscuridad que te envuelva no destruirá tu brillo

Amu-Dia…-mira a Ai-¡Ai!

Ai-No llores más, Amu-chan, ahora tienes alguien a quien amar y ese alguien te ayudara a mantener ese hermoso brillo…yo regresaré-sonríe con ternura-Y cuando vuelva volveremos ha hacer dulces todos juntos

Dia-Crece fuerte y se feliz…con tu ser amado

Los huevos encerraron a las pequeñas charas, el Huevo Diamante quedó en las manos de Amu pero el Huevo Amor se metió regresó al alma de Amu, lo que hizo que la peli-rosa se desmayara con el Huevo de Dia en la mano. El brillo se esfumó y Amu volvió a caer en picado hacía el suelo

Tadase-¡¡¡Amu-chan!!!

Ikuto-¡Amu!

Tadase trató de ayudar a su amiga pero el nekko se le adelantó, corrió hacia lo mas alto del tejado pego un saltó y rescató a la chica cogiendola en brazos. Ikuto aterrizó en una parte del tejado de Easter

Tadase-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, trae a Amu-chan, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital

Silencio

Tadase-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Ikuto mira a Amu y le aparta unos pechones de pelo de su rostro dormido, luego le dirigió una mirada serena a Tadase

Ikuto-Ella no puede ser de los dos…Tadase

El rubio se sorprendió del comentario del nekko

Tadase-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…omae…((estas…??)))

En eso Ikuto pega un salto y desparece entre las sombras con amu

Amu empezó a despertarse, al hacerlo ve que esta en una cama, se incorpora un poco aturdida y se da cuenta de que no esta en su habitación. Al poco recuerda todo lo que ha pasado

Amu-¡Dia! ¡Ai!-miro a todas parte pero no vio a sus guardianas

Ikuto-¿¿Te has despertado??

Amu miro a su lado en donde se encontraba Ikuto ¿¿Cuándo había llegado?? No lo sabia, Amu bajo la mirada no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara

Ikuto-suspiro-Si busca a Dia, esta ahí y esta bien

Señaló al escritorio en donde se encontraba el Huevo Diamante, Amu gateo hasta allí y tomó el huevo entre sus manos

Amu-Dia…-dijo emocionada

Ikuto se quedo mirando a Amu

Ikuto-Haz el favor de estarte quieta, tu herida sigue ahí ¿¿recuerdas??

Amu miró su famosa herida, estaba totalmente vendada y desinfectada aunque aun con riesgo de abrirse

Amu-¿¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí??

Ikuto-Unos tres días…siendo Dark Love perdiste mucha sangre y al transformarte en Amulet Love gastaste lo que te quedaba de energía

Amu-¡¡¿¿TRES DIAS??!!! ¡¡¡¿ME TOMAS EL PELO??!!!

Ikuto-Nop…

Amu se desesperó sus padres estarían que trinan

Ikuto-Por tus padres no te preocupes, tu amigo Nagehiko se ha ocupado de todo

Amu-¿¿Nagehiko??

¡BENDITO SEAS, NAGEHIKO!

Amu-¡Ah! ¿Y-y Ai??

Ikuto-No esta, el Huevo de Ai no apareció

Amu-¿¿Nani??

Ikuto-Puede que volviera a tu alma porque todavía no era momento de que naciera

Amu-Entiendo…-baja la cabeza-

Ikuto-No hace falta que me evites, Amu

Amu-¿¿Eh??

Ikuto-Si piensas que estoy cabreado te equivocas, pero si he estado muy preocupado, no he podido dormir tranquilo sabiendo que esa herida se te podría abrir de un momento a otro

Amu-L-lo siento…pero tampoco tuviste que hacerlo

Ikuto-¿¿Cómo que no??-se acerca a su oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara-Suki da yo, Amu, eso es motivo suficiente para ayudarte

Amu se puso colorada y volvió a bajar la mirada pero el chico se la levantó con su mano y la hizo mirarle a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en ellos, azul y ámbar se encontraron y ninguno dispuesto a alejarse. Ambos se acercaron entre si hasta que se acariciaron los labios, luego su fue haciendo con mas intensidad e insistencia, un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Al separarse por falta de aire juntaron sus frentes y volvieron a mirarse. Ikuto acarició la mejilla de Amu

Ikuto-Suki da yo…Amu

Amu-sonrojada-………

Ikuto-¿¿Uh??

Amu-sonrojada-Suki da yo…Ikuto

Ikuto sonrió, por fin lo había logrado, había conseguido lo que tantos años había querido, amar y sentirse amado y ahora que Amu le correspondía no tenía que preocuparse por Tadase. Amu también se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, la forma en la que Ikuto la miraba y como se preocupaba por ella y como aparecía siempre justo en el momento en que Tadase estaba con ella, ahora sabia que su corazón nunca le perteneció a Tadase sino al chico que estaba frente suyo. Eso se lo enseñaron las pequeñas que ahora se encontraban en reposo.

Ikuto selló la declaración de ambos con otro beso más intenso que el anterior. Amu lloró feliz sin sospechar que dentro de ella un pequeño huevo rosado había empezado a moverse…

_**FIN**_

Bueno, aquí tiene el final, supongo que muchos se habrán decepcionado pero por favor no sean crueles lo hice con prisa…de todas formas pienso hacer mas AMUTOS o sea que habrá mas cosas de esta pareja…Si preguntan por Tadase, no pasara nada, él lograra olvidarse de Amu y conseguirá un nuevo Amor

Aunque espero que hayan quedado satisfechos

Saludos cordiales

Chao Ling-Yin


End file.
